The Most Loyal And Worthy Leader
by azureblue16
Summary: "Agent Lisbon has left us to head the country's best most well known crime solving unit. The Serious Crimes Unit of the FBI."Lisbon leaves love, friendship and years of camaraderie, but for what? What made her give up years of trust and faith? Post Red John..Everything belongs to Bruno Heller..:)
1. The Betrayal

Hey my first attempt at a fanfic…. Criticisms are always welcome..:)

Set in a post red john time..

Will have Jane/Lisbon and Rigsby/Van pelt pairing.

I am from India so the fic will have British spellings. So please don't mind that and tell me how u like this..please..

"….they did it they solved one of the most high profile cases of the country, under the very able leadership of the young but talented Agent Lisbon." The FBI is proud of its SCU." Rigsby switched off the news and threw the remote.

"The bitch she left us", Rigsby was fuming. He felt as if he was being cheated of her life.

"I can't believe she did that to us", Van Pelt was devastated. Even O'Laughlin's shooting hadn't caused her this much pain. She didn't want to abuse the woman who till recently was her most trusted friend.

"Maybe it's a setup" Cho as deadpan as usual but his eyes reflected his inner turmoil. She was his closest friend and had always had his back. He had spent most time with her how could she have done this? She was the most loyal most self sacrificing person, this was so not like her, even now after three months he couldn't believe this was happening.

Jane just sat there watching he didn't know what to say and what not. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt betrayal and pain. Has been feeling that since the time she left.

Rigsby punched his hand into the table.

What were they supposed to do? What were they supposed to say? How could she have done this to them? Her friends.. her team.. her colleagues..

Can they ever believe that Teresa Lisbon left them just left to attain more glory? She stood with them through everything she went with them to hell and back but now she left them for a better salary package and to climb up the career ladder. What the hell was this? They all remembered that day, How could they not? It was just 3 months back…

AMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPA MPAMPAMP

Lisbon was standing in the doorway to her office. As usual, with a coffee mug in hand.

"We are going for lunch boss. Do you wanna come?" asked Rigsby

"Nope, I have some forms to fill why don't you guys go. Bye", with that she went into her office and closed all the blinds.

Cho noticed that there was something unusual about her that day, she seemed more drawn, tired and the way she said bye it was as if they were going to die. Something was wrong he could feel it. Jane had promised to meet them downstairs and join them for lunch. He had taken his deathtrap car for some repairs.

When they came back all hell broke loose. Jane had just commented on Lisbon's absence, when their new boss Agent Dereck Joseph came into the bullpen. None of them liked him, he was more of the kind who licked the boots of seniors to go up and was never interested in working for justice. He was a bastard and the whole CBI agreed to that particular statement. The worst boss to have ever held the same position as Minelli and Hightower. He looked at all of them took a deep breath and said just one line a line that left them stunned.

"Agent Lisbon had left us to head the country's most well known crime solving unit. The Serious Crimes Unit of the FBI."

A/n so what do you think? Please review..:)


	2. The Takeover

**THANKS fir the review by the two guests..:) **

**its good to know that u liked the story..:)**

**thanks for liking and following the story**

disclaimer.. no i don't own it...

Lisbon stood in her office (nay, this place didn't feel like her office..still) she had just solved a case relating to the president's relative…gosh she was tired, this case had taken a toll on her, so high profile and so much pressure.

She thought about Rigsby and Cho and Van Pelt, how would they be feeling now? Were they watching the news? And after sometime she allowed herself to think about Jane…god she missed him, his banter his tricks, she missed them all especially Jane but she did this for them. She hopes they would understand, but knows they won't. She knows they feel betrayed, but hopes they don't.

Her new team – the SCU OF THE FBI... Years before she would have done anything to reach here, but now the price she paid was too high, but she knows if she hadn't taken this decision, accepted that offer then the price her team paid would have been higher and like always her team's well being was foremost although she doubts if they now even consider themselves that.. Her team…..

Her new team, well this was a team any agent on earth would die for.

AMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPA MAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAM

The new director of FBI Thomas Cruz was looking at his Serious Crimes team through the hallway. He knew he did the right thing by bringing in Teresa Lisbon. The men she had were the best of the FBI, the best of the country. He had carefully built this dream team, got together his best agents and then finally got that fierce little fireball to lead them. The team was a very good one-

Agent Kevin Cooper, an encounter specialist, excellent chap good with weapons and at apprehending suspects. He was a fine man and a darn fine agent. He knows his strengths and plays on them, loyal to a fault and slightly shocked by the fact that a woman was leading him.

Agent Brad Keeler, ex Marine, good with conspiracies(sometimes over the top ones) he is a nice man, loves gossip magazines and good bimbos, good intuition, very responsible, good at aiming and has a wicked sense of humor.

Agent Sean Swift, arson specialist. Sean is serious, focused, and hard-working and thinks he is the best and the only woman he thinks is better than him is his boss Teresa Lisbon, he is a good agent but a chauvinistic bastard.

Agent Derrick Samuels, big strong and terrifying. Suspects shiver just looking at him. Experienced interrogator and wonderful investigator. He was a good listener also and gave importance to minute details.

These people were the best ones the FBI had, the ones all other team leaders would die for but she had them. He thinks that as director of FBI this was his dream team- the best of the best. And to lead this awesome team, he needed someone awesome.

He thought of many people but when you have so many excellent people running together you need someone better than them all to control the ego.

So when the chance arrived he got in Teresa Lisbon- the young agent who solved the McTeer case and the FAMOUS Red John case. Youngest agent ever to lead a serious crimes team (and now the youngest agent ever to lead any kind of an FBI team.. god this woman is the youngest to do so many things) and a very beautiful woman. Excellent shooter. When he saw her shooting he understood as to why people called her Annie Oakley. And he was shocked by the way she tackled suspects, she is a hydrogen bomb in a candy packet.

She was perfect to lead his dream team, although he knows the way he acquired her was not correct, but for greater good everything is acceptable.

Also he had to say she was a fierce little thing he thought she was in for a tough time with this much testosterone and ego in one team but he was shocked by the way her new team immediately understood who the alpha here was. She did not ask for respect she commanded it. She was younger and smaller than all the agents on her team, yes shocking it is but true she was youngest on the team (another youngest record…. this woman will never cease to shock him), yet she is the one leading them all, she is one who made all the four boys toss their ego into the trash can and meekly follow her. He had seen the admiration in the boys' eyes for her. They were all capable of leading their own team but he put them into one team and made this little dynamite cute as a button agent lead them.

Good he knew he was in for some good publicity. He loved himself. He must have great brains to have put together this team. He should now go, he was a very busy man.

A/n..please review..:) they make me feel to write..:)

and updates will be slow..school is very busy. :) thanks again..:)


	3. The Case

**_Hey everybody.. here is the third chapter... 666bloodyhell666 and the guests are thanked for their reviews..gave me hope that someone is reading._**

**_I request all of you to please review.. this is my first story and reviews are like stars given for being good.. so please please review..:)_**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter.. I am open to suggestions to feel free to give ideas..:)_**

6 months later

Lisbon was sitting in her office; she felt the paperwork would kill her one day, the recent case being so tough; she had tons and tons and tons of paperwork.

She had just one more report to sign and then she decided that she will go and get herself a good Latte, just the thing she needed for a dull boring day like this, she could see her agents seated at their desks, chatting among themselves. Samuels had not come in yet, she knew why, it was his daughter's birthday. The team thought she did not know anything about them, well they did not know Teresa Lisbon.

Just then her phone rang, "Lisbon".

"Ok, mmhm, yeah we will be right there."

So a new case, she felt nice to be working.

She went out and whatever her team was chatting about they stopped. All eyes on her. Well announcement time, "we've got new case guys, get moving. Swift get the equipment we will be taking the van today, Keeler inform the local police that by the time we reach there I want a briefing ready. Cooper, get me a coffee"

"Yes Boss", came three voices in perfect synchronization.

Swift was removing the equipment while thinking how it was that this little boss lady made him follow her orders, god she was a wonder (he never listened to a woman leave alone be commanded by one, she just had him in a spell). Although he doubted that if she ever heard him calling her "little" she would have his head for dinner.

Lisbon was in her office, she took out a post it note and wrote something and pasted it on a paper bag containing something and came out of her office, bag in one hand and her blazer in the other. She placed the paper bag on Samuels's desk and told the boys that she is going in for a meeting with her boss and would meet them in the parking lot in 10 minutes.

After she left the guys could not contain their curiosity and surrounded Samuels's desk to see what Lisbon had left on it. The note said -

""Derrick, Wish Roxanne a very Happy Birthday on behalf of the team, I am giving you a day off have fun with your daughter. Don't show me your face today.

Lisbon""

"OH MY GOD", it was Cooper who spoke first, they had forgotten it was Roxanne's birthday today.

"Damn it and here we were speculating how the boss will punish Samuels for coming in late. How could we forget today was his daughter's birthday." It was Swift who spoke up this time.

"The boss knew this, hey isn't that nice?" Keeler spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You know each day I realize why people said we were damn lucky to be on her team, she is quite a nice person and a badass cop. I think I speak for all of us when I say that the new boss is cool and we'd rather be on her team than leading our own."

"God, I never thought I will ever say that but, yes it is true. I kind of fell proud of being on "Teresa Lisbon's team". We have hardly been working with her for nine months now and she has already rescued Swift from two bad situations, saved my ass from the DA, almost took a bullet for Cooper and even remembered Samuels's daughter's birthday. "

"Yep I agree. Let's get moving. Boss must be waiting."

So the three agents left the office.

AMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPA MPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMP

Lisbon was already in the van when her agents arrived they put in everything and climbed in themselves. Lisbon pulled out of the FBI parking lot. There was a long drive ahead of her.

"So guys, a woman was found dumped on the roadside no identity, no vehicle and no clothes. The local PD has decided to handover the case to us because apparently their hands are full." Lisbon briefed her team.

"Boss this is California, why are we being called in? We usually only take high profile and interstate cases don't we? Shouldn't this case go to the CBI?"

"Yes, Cooper I know this is California, said Lisbon rolling her eyes, but the body was found on the interstate border. I did some research and 5 bodies have been found all over California in the past 1 week, looks like a serial killer to me and apparently the SCU of the CBI is already working this case but as it has crossed the state boundary, it falls in our jurisdiction."

Cooper, Keeler and Swift exchanged looks, when the hell did she get the time to do research. This woman is super super efficient. Also none of them missed the slight hitch in her tone when she said CBI. Well there were many rumors in the FBI as to how Teresa Lisbon left her famous, loved team of CBI and joined the FBI. They never asked the boss why she did it, how could they? She would be really nice and friendly and personal with them, she knew everything about them, but they knew nothing about her. She never talked about herself, always keeping herself aloof. Although they could see that she cared for them as much as she cared for her old team. They already felt so close to her and they were sure the feeling was mutual.

Swift had already shared the problem he was having with his parents and she listened patiently and helped him with it. She solved Cooper's problem with the boss too. She solved all their problems but never shared hers with them. And they loved her smile, but she smiled rarely. Also any mention of CBI would leave her pretty green eyes clouded. Another thing they noticed was anywhere she went, she got plenty of male attention, be it the forensic experts, the local police, the bystanders or the suspects and the team being all male had fun scaring off all these people as if warning to stay away from her, also whenever people met the team first, they though agent Lisbon would be some big strong male agent not this petite small little thing. They enjoyed the shock on people's faces.

One thing was sure, knowing Teresa Lisbon's sense of loyalty they were sure something big made her quit CBI. She was so protective of her new team although she was the youngest and the smallest of them all, it was funny, but they felt proud to be called her team. So, no questions asked and someday the boss would herself tell them why she did it…maybe…they hoped she would, they would feel really nice that she considered them trustworthy enough to share her secrets with them.

Time flew by and they were at the crime scene and they got down and started working with Lisbon giving out orders. The local police chief approached Lisbon and the team knew he was impressed by the way she handled everything. They knew he thought she looked like a Chihuahua in between three Great Danes, if Samuels would have been here it would have been more fun considering the fact that he was the biggest.

The local chief introduced himself and began briefing her on aspects of the case and told her that the team from CBI will be here in another 4 hours. Lisbon stiffened and told him that they will be leaving before they arrive. She made the team work faster and as soon as they finished they left the crime scene. None of them missed the nervousness in the usually "epitome of calmness" Lisbon. They had heard what the chief said. By the time they reached back. It was late and she ordered her team to go back and get some sleep as they would need it tomorrow and they noticed that Samuels had come in and was sitting at his computer. They told him about what happened at the crime scene and updated him on the case and he told them how his daughter loved the present and he was shocked by the fact that boss remembered his daughter's birthday. They noticed that Lisbon was tensed the whole day. The packed up their things and were about to go for a round of drinks when they thought of inviting Lisbon. So they went to her office together only to find Lisbon facing the window and her left hand wiping away her tears.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, they were bowled off would be better. Lisbon had been their boss for 9 months now, she was perfect, impeccable always calm and efficient. Lisbon never showed any weakness. She had solved all the four agents' many personal and professional problem, in just nine months they had become a family a strong family, Lisbon did that to them, she made them care for each other and her. And now their rock was shaking and breaking. They thought they should leave the boss as they knew she did not like sharing HER personal life with them although she wanted to know everything about them. But she had seen all 4 of them at their weakest and helped them so how could they leave her like this. So they slowly knocked. Lisbon was startled and turned while wiping her eyes.

"Boss, are you okay?" Cooper asked

"Yes, I am Kevin" All of them noticed the use of Cooper's first name.

"Hey Samuels how's Roxanne? Did she like my present?"

"Boss she loved it, thanks for the day off and the present. I have done some checks on the victim and have made some reports. And boss don't change the subject"

"Boss it's the involvement of CBI isn't it?" it was Swift who asked this time.

"Sean, Kevin, Derrick, Brad I don't want to discuss this so let it be."

"Boss, in just 9 months you have changed a lot in us, you have done many things for us, let us help you this time boss. Tell us what happened please boss." Samuels asked.

"Yes boss so when you face your old team tomorrow, we could help you through it. We don't know why you joined here and if you were forced to do so, we don't know why and how, we also know that your old team also doesn't know why and that they are not at all happy. But please tell us boss." Keeler said.

"For once let us help you boss" Cooper pleaded.

"Guys thanks for the support but you can't do anything"

"But at least tell us boss why did you leave?"

"Fine thanks and you should all sit it's a long story and promise me that come what may you will never tell this to anyone."

"We promise boss" came a chorus of four voices.

"So 11 months before…"

**_A/N- please review... thanks for reading..:)_**


	4. The Threat

_**A/NHey everybody, sorry for the late update..broken computer guys...**_

_**thanks like a 100 tonns to**_******_everybody for liking following, favouriting and commenting.._**

**_666bloodyhell666 i hope my reason for lisbon leaving is plausible..:) _**

_**love to all of u...**_

The Threat

11 months before….

Lisbon was in her office.

Red John had been caught 5 days before and the paperwork to finally close the file of this serial killer who had been active for so long was as much. She was literally drowning in paperwork not to mention the fallout between FBI and CBI. The FBI were threatening to sue the CBI for bad publicity (just imagine a law enforcement agency suing its counterpart.) The FBI was very angry. Also it was found out that literally 1/10th of the CBI was filled with Red John's moles. So the DA decided that although the case will be closed by Lisbon's unit and they will be given credit for it, the FBI will lead an investigation into Red John's people working for the CBI and the also the FBI itself.

Also the FBI will be looking into all the laws that were broken in the attempt to catch Red John.

Lisbon was tired, she could see her team relentlessly working in the bullpen and Jane was lying on his couch. He took Red John's arrest in a very good way, she thought he would have left them or been very angry with Lisbon but none of that happened. Instead after Red John's arrest he just took Lisbon into his arms and said "Teresa, I have been waiting for this day for years now. I love you, Teresa with all my heart." With that he kissed her. And all Lisbon could do was kiss him back.

After all isn't that what she had wanted for years now. She was so happy it just didn't seem real. She feared any moment now something would destroy all this but nothing came and her joy knew no bounds.

She wasn't to know that her world was to be shaken 5 days from then.

So Lisbon was in her office thinking about where Jane would take her for dinner tonight after she could finish this horrible paperwork, when Jane came into the room swept her up in his arms and kissed her, for few seconds she almost forgot where she was, but gained her senses just in time to push him back and reprimand him for kissing her in her office. Just then her phone rang; she was shocked to see it was Bertram. So she picked up immediately.

"Agent Lisbon …yes sir... Hmm yes sir... I will be there... right sir"

She looked at Jane and then broke to him the bad news - she was asked to report to Bertram's office immediately. Jane made a face but then let her go.

So she drove down to his office and waited near the reception after some time she was called in.

She went inside to see the new director of the FBI Thomas Cruz sitting with Bertram, when she joined them she was introduced to Agent Dereck Joseph who was going to take the position left vacant by death of Wainwright.

"Agent Lisbon "

"Director Bertram"

"Come have a seat."

She could feel a huge tsunami brewing here, something about the FBI Director was giving her the creeps, the way he was looking at her just spooked her.

"So, Agent Lisbon I will say this only one time, you will not interrupt me or stop me, you will hear me out and then when I ask your opinion only then will you speak. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"So agent here is the deal- The CBI has landed in a big soup and only you will be able to save us and save the faith the people of California have on us. As you know we did catch Red John but the laws broken to catch him and the public exposing of the moles have left the CBI with a bad name and the FBI is the investigating agency here. If they testify that we are clean then we could reduce the bad publicity we got or at least minimize the effect of this huge scandal. But as Director Cruz here tells me he wants something in return for his testimony and that something is….You Agent Lisbon."

All through his short speech Lisbon's expression went from amused to knowing to understanding to shocking and finally to HORRIFIED.

"Director, Sir I really don't understand what you mean" Lisbon threw the FBI Director a confused look.

"Agent Lisbon, Director Cruz here told me that this is nothing personal he had this dream of building a dream team and he found all the members for his so- team but there is only one problem there is no one to lead them. He wants you to lead this team."

"Sir I am sorry if sound disrespectful, she addressed the FBI Director, but I already lead a team, a team I have been leading for 10 years now, my people, my family, my team. I already have them. So I am not interested in joining the FBI, nothing on earth will make me leave my team. I am sorry but it's a no I am not joining the FBI."

"I told you she wouldn't want to leave us." Bertram said with a triumphant look, he really did not want Lisbon to leave, she closed some of the most difficult cases and got in a lot of good publicity, also over the years he had started to respect the petite agent.

Lisbon felt a wave of emotions for Bertram the foremost being gratitude. After years of throwing bureaucratic shit her way, she felt good to know that Bertram would like to keep her here.

Cruz looked at Bertram like he was looking at a stubborn child and said in a very slow voice (the kind of voice you would use with kids) – "It is not the matter of what she wants, it's the matter of what she would do to protect her team." he gave Lisbon a threatening glare.

"Excuse me" Lisbon didn't have any idea what he meant.

Cruz looked at Bertram who looked like a kid denied Christmas present then at Lisbon and dropped the bomb which changed her life.

"Agent Lisbon, I have heard a lot about you and your capabilities and I have decided that although the CBI went through the worst media storm ever the FBI also felt the winds and so to help FBI do better I decided that I am going to accomplish a dream of mine that is to make my dream team, a team consisting of the best of the best and I want you Agent Lisbon to lead that team. Now I know what you said about your old team, so here is the deal agent- As FBI is investigating the laws broken during Red John investigation, we have enough matter to suspend your whole team and see to it that they never get any position in a law agency private or government ever again, do you know what that means Agent Lisbon it means your whole team will be jobless, just imagine poor Rigsby with a kid to look after and Van Pelt has never recovered from the O'Laughlin incident, has she? And Cho, well his job is his life just as yours is what will he do and will Jane be able to live now that his reason for living is no more? So agent Lisbon all their lives are in your hands, all their jobs are also in your hands. I give you one day Agent Lisbon to decide- the job I am offering you gives you more benefits, more salary and more prestige and fame that any other, although I doubt if that will be the deciding factor here, I think it's your team's well being that will be the deciding factor here. So agent Lisbon tomorrow morning sharp at 8, I expect you here with an answer although I know what it will be, but still and then I will tell you about my other plans."

Lisbon felt as if she has been doused with cold water, felt as if someone was drilling a hundred nails into her heart, like she can't breathe, like the world stopped rotating, like she can't fight gravity anymore. She took few deep breathes and bade both the directors good night and left.

Bertram felt shell shocked, well he had all right to feel so this Cruz was taking his best agent by force and there was nothing he could do, also Lisbon left without uttering a word, he waited eagerly for tomorrow.

AMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPA MPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMPAMP

Next day Lisbon stood in front of the Director's office she had made her decision and if she was going out then they too will have to comply with some of her demands.

So, she knocked and entered and found both the directors and Agent Derreck Thomas sitting there, she addressed Director Cruz, "You know my decision don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"So what were your other plans?"

"I was just coming to that, you see agent we know that your team is stubborn as you and that means they will try to follow you so I want you to completely alienate your team. You will not talk to them before leaving everything will be handled by Agent Thomas here. He will be informing your team that you have left to join the FBI and that you were tired of working with them and managing them and that you needed to progress in the career ladder and that you want nothing to do with them anymore and that they should never ever contact you again. This will see to it that they never come near you and will leave you in peace thus posing no threat to my dreams."

"No you can't do that." She couldn't breathe.

"Yes I can and I will, remember their lives and jobs are in your hands". He said nonchalantly.

She took a few deep breathes she is doing this for them; she has to, there in no other way. Fine she will listen to this bastard but he too has to listen to her demands.

"Fine"

Bertram felt weak in the knees. He plopped down on his couch looking like he was eaten by a whale.

"But I have my demands. If you don't agree to them then I am not doing anything."

"Okay let's hear it then."

"The leadership of my team should be given to Agent Cho. With me leaving the team will be one agent short, let him decide who he wants to join the team. Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt should be given the permission to be in a relationship. Jane should not be assigned to any other team; he should remain with the SCU Team under Cho."

"Okay accepted, for acquiring you this is a small price I am willing to pay or rather Bertram is willing to pay on my behalf seeing that he is the director of CBI."

Bertram looked even more scandalized if that was possible.

"So go back to your office now agent and take Agent Derreck and introduce him to your team. On the morning of the first of next month I expect you to be at your new office at the FBI, you will meet your new team there."

Lisbon left without a word.

Lisbon went back home and thought everything through, she couldn't tell anyone and just when she was happy, god this would break Jane but he had the team. Hopefully they will all support each other and go through this, she loved them, and how can she leave them, this would be the hardest task she ever did, it broke her heart, it was as if someone was squeezing it, killing her, slowly painfully. But for her people she will do it, even if they hate her now onwards, even if she becomes all alone in this world but she will od this for the people she loves the most. For Jane especially. And she can't tell them as they would follow her and stop her, costing them all their jobs. No she can't let that happen. She won't. She would pay with her life but her team won't suffer.

One week later in the afternoon she saw the guys leaving for lunch, packed her things and left.

_**A/N- please review guys it makes me feel good, we all r authors here and encouragemnt helps u know.. all ur reviews are appreciated...**_


	5. The Untold Part

_**a/n: hey guys really sorry for the late update but I had extra classes. anyways here is the nxt chapter. i hope you all like this.i especially hope that "CHIPPOTATO" finds my reason of jane not following plausible :)**_

The Untold Part

When she finished her team looked at her.

Sean was the first one to speak up, "Boss we promise we will be with you, stand for you, when you face your old team tomorrow we will be your pillars."

"Yes Boss", came the agreement of others.

She looked at them and smiled, they were her new team but they were good people.

"You guys should go home, I have some paperwork to do and then I too will be on my way home, okay?"

"Goodnight Boss", with that they left.

Lisbon stood up and went to her window and just let herself remember her encounter with Jane and the team about which she didn't tell the boys.

_It was the day that she left the office, in the evening there was a knock at the door, she had packed all her things and already sent them and her flight was in half an hour, she was leaving Sacramento to join the FBI office tomorrow. _

_She was dressed and her bags were near the door she had already sold her apartment and was giving the keys to her old neighbor, her house looked strangely empty without her things._

_She went to open the door and found her whole team and Jane standing there._

_They didn't utter a word and she too didn't say anything she just started picking up her trolleys and placing them outside. The team too didn't say anything just watched her. _

_When all her things were out she locked the door and went to ring her neighbor's bell, but before she could move Jane caught her arm harshly and turned her around, then literally growled out, "What the hell do you think are you doing?"_

_"That is none of your business."_

_"I thought we were a team, I thought you loved me."_

_"Well, you thought wrong. Now get away from me. With that she pushed him hard."_

_Jane was shell shocked did she just mean that she never loved him?_

_She turned around and rang her neighbor's bell, the old lady opened the door took the keys and hugged Lisbon and told her she would miss her._

_Lisbon then came back and started to drag her trolleys towards the lift._

_"Boss please, why are you leaving?"_

_She heard the desperation in Rigsby's tone and it shattered her heart. Anyways her altercation with Jane had torn her apart so why not let her experience some more pain before leaving._

_"Because I need to."_

_"Boss please what will we do without you? Give us a reason please boss. It was Grace this time and she was crying. Lisbon was tearing inside; she needed to stop their questions once and for all."_

_"I can't okay? I am going and this is it… it was nice working with you guys but I need to achieve more heights and the FBI is offering me a better salary package, so it's goodbye guys and with that the doors of the lift closed. The team ran down the stairs."_

_When they reached the lobby area, they saw Lisbon dragging her trolleys and the Cab driver running to assist her. Her things were all in the cab and Cho decided to make one more effort._

_"Boss, you said we were a family, we thought you loved Jane, we have stood with each other for a long time. How can you leave Boss?"_

_To say Lisbon was shocked would be an understatement, she was shell shocked would be slightly better. Cho's voice held such emotion, it blew her off. She reminded herself she was doing this for him, him and the others. So she steeled herself and faced them all._

_"You guys have been great but its goodbye, okay. I don't want anyone of you to follow me. Jane I loved you but that's over now. So, goodbye. And if any of you ever respected me you would not follow me, you would not try to stop me. As for you Jane, remember you told me one day that if I asked anything with all my heart you would give it to me, well Jane I need you to swear on your daughter's grave that you won't follow me. Do it Jane now."_

_Jane remembered it and he was shocked to hear that, he never thought that Lisbon would stoop so low as to make him swear on his daughter's grave. She was not the woman he fell in love with but because he had promised and he hated this woman now he said, "Yes I swear. I would have followed the woman I loved but you, you are a bitch, just go away we are better off without you."_

_Lisbon's heart shattered, she didn't utter a word, maintained a poker face got into the cab and the cab left. After the vehicle started moving she allowed herself to cry, she had to do this to keep Jane away, she hated herself, but there was no other way. She dried her eyes and prepared herself. She had a new office and far more responsibilities than now to carry, she needs to be strong, and her team can take care of each other._

Lisbon to this day regrets her way of keeping Jane away but there was no other way, she doesn't know how she was going to face her team tomorrow. But she will do it. Any chinks in her armor may make the team suspicious, so she has to act strong and happy and perfect and for her team. She will put up that façade.

With that she closed the windows picked up her bag and left.

_**a/n: so pleazzz review, makes me feel good, and the next chapter will have the team and lisbons meeting. love you all bye..:)**_


End file.
